


my life has been such a whirlwind (since i saw you)

by deceptivesoldier, lyn7



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Actor Steve Rogers, Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Childhood Friends, Florist Bucky Barnes, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceptivesoldier/pseuds/deceptivesoldier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn7/pseuds/lyn7
Summary: Bucky is biking down the sidewalk he always takes, when a poster catches his eye.To be fair, the poster is practically the length of the entire side of the building, so it would have been pretty impossible for it not to catch his eye. But that’s not the reason it did.It’s a movie poster, and Bucky is too busy staring at it that he nearly drives his bicycle straight into a lamp post.“Oh shit!” Bucky yelps before yanking the handlebars away from the lamp post.Captain America: The First Avenger.or the one where Bucky is a florist, Steve is an actor, and they were once childhood friends





	1. Bucky

Bucky is glad it’s warm enough for him to ride his bicycle to and from the shop, since it’s so much easier than putting his supply in the back of the van just to bring it over a couple of blocks from his apartment.

Today, he’s got some fresh white snowdrops which completely bring out the feeling of springtime, which is a breath of fresh air after the frigid winter they just had.

Bucky is biking down the sidewalk he always takes, when a poster catches his eye.

To be fair, the poster is practically the length of the entire side of the building, so it would have been pretty impossible for it _not_ to catch his eye. But that’s not the reason it did.

It’s a movie poster, and Bucky is too busy staring at it that he nearly drives his bicycle straight into a lamp post.

“Oh shit,” Bucky yelps before yanking the handlebars away from the lamp post. It would probably have been bad if he lost his new flowers because he was too busy looking at a movie poster. Sam would probably berate Bucky for _distracted driving_ , and then laugh at his own joke.

Captain America: The First Avenger.

Now, it isn’t that Bucky was so thrown off because he’s just that into the movie franchise (which he is), but it’s because the poster features one Steve Rogers. In HD.

Most people think of the rising actor when they hear the name Steve Rogers, or the sweetheart who is always willing to take pictures with his fans, but Bucky just thinks of his childhood best friend.

Steve Rogers was always bigger than their suburb just outside of Brooklyn. He was even bigger than Brooklyn itself. He was never going to stay put, and Bucky thinks he’s lucky that he got to spend so many years around Steve before he went off to do those better things. When Bucky knew him, Steve wasn’t just the _heartthrob_ people consider him to be (though if you ask Bucky, Steve was always a heartthrob), he was Bucky’s punk.

Bucky spent so many years trying to stick around Steve for as long as he was able, but when Steve got his first acting gig out in California, Bucky couldn’t hold on anymore. That doesn’t mean he tried. It’s just that you always lose touch in a long-distance friendship.

Bucky’s happy for Steve. He really is.

__

“Finally! What took you so long?” Sam asks from somewhere in the back when Bucky walks into the shop. And then a minute later, shortly after a small _thud_ , “Fuck!”

Bucky smiles as he walks into the back room. “Aw, Wilson. How’d we even start this place up together? You have no delicate hand. It’s more suited for breaking things.”

Sam scowls at him and gestures to the small pile of soil that is now on the ground. “You can clean this up then.”

Bucky chuckles but sets his baskets of flowers onto the counter before grabbing the  . He sweeps the soil into the pan and does his best to come off casual.

“You see the poster for that Captain America movie off 23rd?”

Bucky knows Sam is burning a knowing gaze into the top of his head.

“Yeah, Steve’s movie. They’ve been doing press and stuff lately. Though I’m sure you know that already.”

“ _Maybe_ , but I didn’t exactly expect to see a fifteen-foot photo of his face on my bike ride to work this morning,” Bucky huffs. He stands and pours the soil into the pot Sam was working on filling.

“I think they’re doing some promotional work here in New York. Want to get people hyped up.”

“It’s a _Marvel_ movie. I don’t think they need to do much hyping to get people to go see it.”

Sam shrugs. “Guess so. Anyway, do you want to put those into our store pots or do you want to go get us coffee?”

Bucky takes a look at the many flowers from his two bike baskets and grins at Sam.

“I’ll get the coffee.”

__

After a very long wait behind the many businessmen also getting a coffee at nine in the morning, Bucky is finally at the front of the line. He's been debating on whether it's too early in the morning for a cake pop, but he figures Sam will probably be disappointed in him if he shows up with cake before it's an acceptable time of day. 

Bucky smiles at the barista and places an order for his and Sam’s coffees, plus a blueberry muffin.

He goes over and stands on the other side of the counter, scrolling through random shit on his phone when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

Startled, Bucky whips around and nearly falls back on his ass.

Because standing in front of him is none other than Steve Rogers.

“Uh,” Bucky says, eloquently.

Surely Bucky is just imagining Steve Rogers’ face on this person who is totally not Steve Rogers. He saw the movie poster and is now just seeing things.

Yes, that sounds right.

He’s just got Steve on the mind.

It makes a hell of a lot more sense than Steve Rogers actually standing in front of him.

“Bucky? Are you okay?” Not-Steve knows his name. That’s a little weird, but Bucky will roll with it.

“I’m great! How are you!”

Not-Steve smiles a brilliant grin, which draws Bucky’s attention right to his lips, they _do_ look like Steve’s. Not that Bucky would know or anything. Not-Steve opens his mouth as if he is going to say something, but then he’s interrupted by someone calling out:

“Order for Steve!”

That effectively breaks Bucky out of his daze, especially because Not-Steve goes over to the counter to get the order. Bucky rakes his eyes from Steve’s giant shoulders that his poor white shirt is stretched over to his tiny waist, and then finally down to his legs which go on for _miles_.

When Steve turns back to him, Bucky quickly jerks his head back up.

“Shit, you _are_ Steve.”

The Steve in question raises an eyebrow, but he’s still smiling.

“Yeah. Hi, Bucky.”

“You’re supposed to be in a movie,” Bucky accuses dumbly.

“I’m _promoting_ a movie and didn’t see the point in staying in a hotel when my mom lives right here.” Steve’s smile widens. “You cut your hair.”

Immediately, Bucky reaches up and runs a hand through his hair, which is definitely short and curly instead of the long haggled mess Steve probably remembers.

“Yeah, um. People are less likely to buy flowers from a scary looking guy with hair in his face than… not.”

Bucky is waiting for Steve to respond when he raises another eyebrow at him.

_What? Did Bucky miss something?_

“Buck, they called your name.” Steve gestures back to the counter where-  sure enough, Bucky’s order awaits. Bucky blushes, stepping over to grab the drink tray and pastry, then goes right back to stand with Steve in the middle of a busy coffee shop.

“You sell flowers?” Steve asks, actually looking interested in what Bucky does.

Bucky is nodding, but then a redheaded woman sidles up next to Steve, and the words die in his mouth. Steve, the idiot, doesn’t even realize the woman is next to him until she elbows him. Steve jolts.

“Natasha. This is Bucky! We were friends in grade school.”

Natasha looks Bucky up and down and gives him a smile. “Hey.” She turns her attention back to Steve. “We gotta get going, you’ve got interviews today.”

Steve’s face… falls? But that doesn’t make sense, because why would Steve be disappointed? Bucky is probably just imagining it. Wishful thinking.

“Oh, right.” He turns back to Bucky. “Are you at the same number?”

The number Steve stopped contacting some years ago, yes he is.

“Yes.”

Steve beams. “Great! Let’s catch up sometime? Maybe I can check out your workplace? I’ll text you!”

Bucky can’t help but smile back. He never could.

When Bucky leaves the coffee shop, he’s trying to balance the blueberry muffin on top of the drink carrier while using the other hand to send out a text.

**TO: Mother Barnes / 9:32 am**

**STEVE’S BACK IN TOWN**

**I KNOW YOU KNOW**

**YOU’RE BEST FRIENDS WITH SARAH**

**WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?**

**:(**

__

Sam blinks slowly at Bucky.

“I told you he was here doing promotions, literally before you left. Why are you surprised?”

Bucky scowls at him. “I didn’t know you meant _here_ here!” Bucky sits down with a huff. “He looked really good. Have you ever seen his legs?”

Sam chuckles. “Not since they were hellbent on kicking bullies way bigger than him, no.”

“I bet he could kick so well now,” Bucky sighs.

“Alright, Buck.” Bucky looks over to Sam, because that’s his _It’s Time For Truths_ voice. “I know you’ve successfully carried a torch for Steve since middle school, despite him moving away, but it might not be a great idea to get sucked back into his orbit. The guy is a superstar, you’ve gotta remember that he isn’t here to stay.”

Bucky frowns. The feeling of cold water on his head isn’t a very nice one, but Bucky nods because Sam is right. It took a long time before Bucky realized that life went on without Steve.

__


	2. Steve

It’s been a very long day of press. Steve didn’t know there could be so many variations of the same questions, but the interviewers proved him wrong. That isn’t to say he didn’t have fun, because some of the games that he got to play _were_ , and he really does love talking about the film. Since the movie is the first in the Captain America series, Steve did his press interviews today by himself, while some of the other cast were paired up together.

Steve’s spent his whole career, and even before that, trying to get to right here. Being part of a franchise that Steve can pour his dedication and passion into is all he has ever wanted. And now, he gets to promote his film to get people excited to go and see it. It should be all he’s thinking about.

But he ran into Bucky Barnes today.

Steve has thought back on Bucky Barnes several times over the years, because there’s no real way to forget a friendship like the one he had with Bucky. Seeing him today just reminded him of how much Bucky was there for Steve, from the brightest smile Bucky would get every time Steve told him he got cast in another dumb school play to the way Bucky was always willing to help Steve practice his lines even though he could have been doing a million other things that were more fun.

All Steve wants to do is text him and make a plan to meet up, because he wants nothing more than to rekindle the friendship they had. Steve just hadn’t realized how much he wanted that back until he saw Bucky in the coffee shop this morning.

“Steve.” Blinking out of his trance, Steve glances up and sees Natasha.

“Hi, Nat. How many more interviews do I got today?”

Natasha raises an eyebrow, probably perfectly aware that he wasn’t thinking about press, but she lets it slide. “Just two. Unless you want me to tell Buzzfeed we have to cancel the one where you play with puppies.”

“Don’t you fucking dare. I’ll fire you.”

Natasha laughs. “You’re funny. You could never fire me. Now get ready, one more textbook interview before puppies.”

Steve puts his game face on, and the interviewer enters the room.

__

Although the Buzzfeed puppy interview was the best interview to happen all day, Steve is still exhausted after he’s finished. Natasha offers to drive him back to his mother’s house, because if there is one thing Natasha enjoys about being an agent is getting to rent different cars wherever they go. Steve accepts, and he falls into the carseat.

Natasha smirks. “Welcome to the big leagues, Rogers. This is only the beginning.”

Steve gives a tired smile. “I’m just happy to be here.”

“Well, that wouldn’t have to do with a certain brunet we saw in the coffee shop would it?”

“Oh shit, I was supposed to text him.” Steve pulls his phone out of his pocket so fast he nearly throws it. He hopes Bucky doesn’t think Steve forgot about him. He scrolls through his contacts and taps into Bucky’s. Steve’s got an open text message to him in no time, but he pauses.

“What do I say?”

Natasha glances at him. “Can’t go wrong with _hey_.”

Of course, so simple. Steve types out just that, but he feels like that isn’t enough. Bucky probably didn’t even keep Steve’s number.

**To: Bucky Barnes / 6:06 pm**

**Hey, Bucky! It’s Steve Rogers.**

Steve stares at it, and then decides he needs to say more.

**To: Bucky Barnes / 6:06 pm**

**I’m sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. I’ve been in interviews all day.**

Bucky probably doesn’t care about Steve’s interviews, and frankly Steve doesn’t want to talk about them. He’d rather talk about Bucky.

**To: Bucky Barnes / 6:07 pm**

**How was the shop today?**

Steve stares at the screen for a moment longer, waiting to see if the three little dots will pop up to tell him Bucky is typing, but they don’t come. To prevent himself from further word vomiting, Steve locks his phone and shoves it under his leg.

“That seemed like a lot more than ‘hey’.” Natasha says.

“Maybe it was.”

They talk for a bit more about various things, like the puppies and about what was on the schedule for tomorrow, because Natasha was Steve’s agent before she was his friend. It isn’t very long before they get to Steve’s mom’s house.

“You know, you could stay here too. Ma loves you,” Steve says.

“Thanks, but it’s not everyday I get put up in a New York hotel,” Natasha says.

Steve grins. “Alright, but if living the high life ever gets too much for you, Ma’s got a lovely couch.”

“As if she would make me sleep on the couch!”

“Bye, Natasha.”

__

Steve’s watching the latest episode of some reality television show with his mom when he feels his phone vibrate. Not really thinking anything of it, Steve unlocks it and taps into his messages, but he nearly drops the phone when he sees he’s got a text from Bucky.

**From: Bucky Barnes / 8:19 pm**

**Hi Steve! I hope your interviews went well. The shop was good today! Spring brings customers around :) Although Sam likes to say people come around to see his ugly mug and the flowers are just bonus.**

Oh, Steve isn’t that surprised Bucky went into business with Sam. They had the kind of real friendship that was buried under large amounts of sass and sarcasm, which never failed to send Steve into a laughing fit back in the day.

**To: Bucky Barnes / 8:20 pm**

**Of course, haha. Say, would there be a good day for me to come by and visit? I’d love to see your shop!**

This time, Steve doesn’t have to wait long before he gets an answer.

**From: Bucky Barnes / 8:22 pm**

**Yeah, I’d like that! Honestly whenever you can is good, I know you’re busy. I’ll be there all week. It’s called Petal By Petal**

Steve grins.

**To: Bucky Barnes / 8:23 pm**

**How’s the day after tomorrow?**

__


	3. Bucky

“Hey so we just got a call to put together a bouquet for an anniversary, with literally no specifications other than ‘not red and yellow, she sees a lot of that already, no strawberries because she’s allergic, just make it the best group of flowers we’ve ever done, and she likes the color blue.” Sam gives Bucky a Look which tells him exactly what he thinks about those, or really lack thereof, specifications.

Bucky chuckles. “This sounds like it’s a last minute thing. When is it needed by?”

Sam gives him another Look. “He originally asked for today but I got him to move it to tomorrow so we would have time to put something together.”

Bucky nods, mind already racing with different pairings of flowers depending on their color and their meaning. He’s had to put together countless arrangements for anniversaries, but Bucky tries his best to make each one unique to the customer. Which, granted, is hard to do when the customer has little to no preference over what goes into the arrangement. Blue is her favorite though, apparently.

“Why do they always want blue? I swear they have no idea that some colors are rare to find.”

“Luckily for you, you always know to grow the blue flowers in bulk for the spring,” Sam says.

But Bucky doesn’t really hear him. He’s already looking at his stock and trying to plan. Maybe brunnera? For romance. And perhaps some bellflowers could complement them? For unchanging love. Typically used for weddings, but Bucky thinks it could work well for an anniversary. Plus, the large shapes of the two flowers but slightly different shades of blue would look very nice put together.

Although Bucky generally can come up with ideas for bouquets in seconds, it doesn’t always mean those flowers end up working together in practice. Which means it could take a few tries to get the _right_ arrangement. It’s a game Bucky loves, but one that Sam doesn’t have much patience for, which is why Bucky puts together most of the custom bouquets.

Bucky loves his work, and it gets him into a zone where it’s all he’s thinking about, but that doesn’t mean it’s the _only_ thing.

Especially when Steve’s coming to Bucky’s shop today.

Steve texted him this morning asking if he could still come by this afternoon, and if maybe Bucky wanted to get a late lunch afterwards. Part of Bucky thought it was going to be like all of the people in high school who, at the end of every school year, would say “let’s hang out this summer!” but who never contacted you again. That Steve would say he wanted to come by and see Bucky, but it would never happen.

But it is.

Bucky mainly focuses on putting together the custom bouquet, occasionally assisting with customers that walk in. A few come in to place a custom order in person, which Sam helps with. Although Bucky is nervous, he doesn’t glance at the front door every time he hears it chime. So he’s caught off guard when Steve comes in.

“Could that be, as I live and breathe, Steve Rogers?” Sam exclaims, an evident grin in his voice. Bucky’s head shoots up so fast that he’s probably going to have pain in his neck later. Because there’s Steve, with the brightest smile on his face as he comes over to where Sam’s pulling him into a hug.

“Hey, Sam.” Steve pulls back and beams at Bucky. “Heya, Buck. Nice place you got here.”

Bucky can’t stop the blush that arises on his cheeks, and he ignores Sam’s knowing gaze in favor of shrugging nonchalantly at Steve.

“It was pretty nice, until your ugly mug came in and ruined everything.”

Steve comes over to where Bucky is working, still with the smile on his face. “No seriously, congrats on opening a business, Bucky. That isn’t easy to do.”

“Oh um. Well, yeah I mean I guess,” Bucky mutters, feeling hot under Steve’s serious gaze.

“If it was just him, this place woulda closed a long time ago. Bucky can’t keep track of the books to save his _life_ ,” Sam says.

Bucky spends a moment scowling at Sam until Steve breaks him out of it.

“What’s that you’re working on?”

Bucky is confused, until Steve gestures at the bouquet of blue flowers.

“Oh! Custom order for an anniversary. Customer just said she likes blue flowers.”

“It looks real pretty, Buck.”

Bucky smiles at him.

“Bucky, aren’t you off for the afternoon?” Sam asks. Bucky looks at him and furrows his brows because _no_ he’s not, he’s just getting lunch with Steve. Sam smirks and nods at him, wordlessly telling Bucky to take the rest of the day.

Bucky glances back at Steve. “Just let me put these in the case real quick.”

Bucky grabs the unfinished bouquet and takes it to the storage case in the back room, so no customer walking in can ask to buy it. When Bucky comes back out, Steve and Sam are chatting about what seems to be Steve’s movie.

“You ready?”

Steve stands up and smiles. “Yep.” Steve turns back to Sam. “It was great seeing you, Sam. We should do something soon! Maybe go for a run?”

Sam’s already nodding. “Absolutely!”

“See you tomorrow, Sam,” Bucky says, and he and Steve walk out the front door.

And then they stop, because they did not choose a restaurant while planning their little outing today.

“You should pick the restaurant, Buck. I haven’t been here enough to know where all the new hot spots are,” Steve says.

Bucky ponders this.

“How do you feel about a hole-in-the-wall sandwich place? Or do you only go to restaurants that have white tablecloths?” Bucky jokes.

Steve scoffs and rolls his eyes. “I bring my own white tablecloth, I’m not a heathen.”

Bucky laughs, already feeling so light after only spending a moment with Steve. Steve has always been able to brighten even Bucky’s brightest day, but that might just be Bucky being a sap.

They start walking, because the sandwich place isn’t all that far from Bucky’s shop. There’s a bit of initial silence, but it isn’t an uncomfortable one. Still, Bucky breaks it.

“So you don’t have a bodyguard or anything? I’m surprised they let you out alone during your press tour.”

Steve hums. “I’m not one of the A-list names. This is my first _solo_ movie in the franchise, so they probably don’t think I need bodyguards. Besides, this is my hometown. It would just feel wrong to be followed and protected as if I don’t belong here.”

Bucky swears he wasn’t going to say it, but it just comes out.

“I mean, you haven’t been back here in several years. Isn’t California more your home now?”

Luckily, Steve doesn’t seem put off by the question.

“Not really. My mom is here, and all of the friends I grew up with are here, even if I’ve arguably been away too long for things to be the same.” At this, Steve looks sheepish, because Bucky is sure he is thinking the exact thing Bucky is: it happened with their friendship. “I guess California just feels like work all the time, because I’m _always_ out there competing with every other person for roles.”

“That makes sense. It sounds exhausting,” Bucky says, purposely not addressing how long Steve has been gone.

“Yeah,” Steve trails off, not saying any more. Bucky glances over to him, and Steve looks like he’s deep in thought. Bucky lets him think until he has to come to a stop because they’re at the restaurant. Steve blinks out of his daze and looks at the building.

“Wow, this really is a hole-in-the-wall.”

And it is, the sandwich shop is between a shoe store and a bar. It’s got a rickety door with chipped paint, but it’s got the best sandwich stuff in town.

“Trust me,” Bucky says and holds the door open for Steve. There’s a few people inside eating, but it definitely isn’t crowded. Bucky is glad. He stands next to Steve, who had picked up a menu and is looking through it to figure out what he wants.

“What’s good here?”

“Can’t go wrong with a BLT and avocado,” Bucky says, and pleasantly surprised when Steve wrinkles his face.

“That’s disgusting.”

“How can you live in California and still hate avocado, Steve? I bet there’s restaurants there literally dedicated to avocado.”

Steve puts the laminated menu back in it’s slot and then shrugs at Bucky. “I don’t go into those restaurants. They should dedicate restaurants to worthy food, not avocados. They taste like nothing and they’re so gooey.”

Bucky’s chuckling, because it’s nice. Bucky was there the first time Steve ate an avocado, and he spend the next thirty minutes verbally attacking everything avocados stand for.

Bucky waits, but Steve doesn’t go up to the counter. Instead, Steve beckons Bucky to go first. So he does, and the cashier is ringing up his order when Steve slides up next to Bucky, who is pulling out his wallet.

“No, I got this,” Steve says, and hands a black card to the cashier. Bucky looks at him with wide eyes because did Steve just pay for his food? And is that a black AmEx card? Steve just shrugs, but the faint blush on his cheeks gives him away.

“Natasha,” he says, as if that explains everything. Maybe it does.

They go and find a table to sit at while they wait for their food to be ready, and when it’s called Steve jumps up to go and get it.

_This is not a date, Barnes._

Steve is just treating an old friend is all it is.

Only, the remainder of lunch _really_ feels like they’re on a date.

There’s _remember when_ ’s that gets both of them cackling in the middle of the restaurant, there’s catching each other up on things going on in their lives, and Steve actually asks Bucky if he’s seeing anyone. The universe muse be trying to play a joke on Bucky, because it’s becoming increasingly difficult for Bucky to think rationally about everything. It just feels so _nice_ being with Steve again, and to feel like he’s the most important part of Steve’s day, even if it literally is only for one day.

Still, Bucky continues to remind himself that Steve is not interested in him and he’s only here while he’s promoting a movie.

After lunch, Steve asks if Bucky wants to go and get a _snow cone_ at the stand in the parking lot.

It was sunny before they went into the restaurant, and when they come out its fairly cloudy, but they don’t think anything of it. Steve gets cherry, and there’s even more evidence backing the-universe-is-playing-a-joke-on-Bucky idea because the snow cone turns Steve’s lips a vibrant red.

Fuck.

Bucky has to stop looking.

Steve’s looking at Bucky funny, like he’s trying to figure something out.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

It’s a welcomed surprise when it starts raining.

__


	4. Steve

It’s basically pouring, and Steve is just staring at Bucky like a dumbass.

“Fuck, we should find cover,” Bucky says, because Bucky is smart. Finding cover is a good idea.

Steve nods and Bucky starts jogging, and all Steve can do is jog after him.

Bucky was looking at Steve’s lips before it started raining. And not in the way that silently told Steve there was something on his face, no. It was like Bucky wanted to bite Steve’s lips.

Sure, Bucky’s grown up real nicely, and maybe Steve would even say cute, but they’ve only ever been friends. Steve has never thought of Bucky like that before, and Steve’s sure Bucky’s never thought about him like that either.

For a passing moment, Steve wonders if it’s because he’s in a major film now, but Bucky isn’t shallow like that. In the albeit short time they’ve spent together since Steve has been in town, Bucky has never treated Steve any different.

And Steve really likes that.

Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

Bucky leads them to cover under a … tree.

When Steve looks quizzically at him, Bucky laughs.

“Rain doesn’t pour for very long, right? Might as well just wait it out.” Bucky runs a hand through his hair, which is now straight from the weight of the water in it.

“The last time I saw you with hair straight like that was in high school.”

Bucky blushes. “Yeah, well. I had to live up properly to my faux emo reputation. Which was always ruined by hanging out with the theatre kid.”

Steve laughs. “I’d apologize for cramping your style, but remember I’m the one that saved you from walking around with a chain of paper clips around your jeans.”

“You never cramped my style, Rogers. Don’t be stupid. And besides, I couldn’t get a real chain, so I had to make do.” Bucky mutters and looks away.

Steve doesn’t answer, and just takes a minute to look at Bucky. They’re standing fairly close already. As if pulled together. Steve can feel a tension, but it’s a good one. Steve thinks that the only way he can know for sure, about how Bucky feels about him, about how he could feel about Bucky, all of it, is to just go ahead and see.

Bucky notices the silence and when he looks up, there’s no mistaking that he realizes how Steve is looking at him.

“Steve…”

Steve puts his hand on the back of Bucky’s neck and waits for Bucky to resist. He doesn’t. So Steve pulls him in and then they’re kissing.

Bucky’s lips are wet from the rain, but they’re still warm. He kisses Steve back immediately, and Steve doesn’t feel any awkwardness at all, no hesitation. They just seem to fit together. Steve thinks that he could just go ahead and jump into this. After all, he’s spent most of his time here in New York during the press just thinking about reconnecting with Bucky Barnes again, when really he should have been putting his focus into promoting his first feature film.

But Steve’s never been one to shy away from something that feels good. He’d much rather go into it head first.

And kissing Bucky feels good, even if Steve never thought about it before.

But then Bucky pulls away.

“Steve.” He’s breathing shakily.

Steve furrows his brows. “Is everything okay?”

Bucky smiles at him, but it looks broken and sad. “We’re in a goddamn cliche right now.” Bucky gestures to the tree they’re under and the rain that’s still coming down around them. “Right out of a romantic comedy, and that’s exactly what I want. Steve, I can’t do a fling with you. I can’t know what this could be like, just for you to leave again.”

A fling? What…

“Buck—“

Bucky smiles that heartbroken smile again. “Please, Steve.”

Steve pulls away.

__

“He thinks you want a fling?”

In similar fashion to whenever Steve was conflicted about anything while he was living in this house, he’s sitting next to his ma on the living room couch. He didn’t know what else to do, he’s just so confused about everything. About his maybe feelings for Bucky and about why Bucky would pull away from him.

“Yeah, because I’ll just leave again.”

Sarah Rogers hums, like she’s thinking over several things at once. “Well, you are only here for the premiere right now.”

Steve sighs. “You know it’s fairly likely that I’ll move back to New York soon though. Filming for the Captain America movies is generally in Georgia, and there’s no reason for me to stay living on the opposite coast.”

Sarah nods, because they’ve talked about this. “Well sure, but Bucky doesn’t know that.”

Steve opens his mouth to comment, but Sarah continues on.

“No, baby. I know you think you’re ready to dive headfirst into this because you think it makes sense, and because you think you’ve really had feelings for him all this time, but are you sure you’re ready for this? Bucky told you that he doesn’t want to get to be with you for a short time just for you to leave. That boy wants a relationship, but are you sure that you do too?”

It’s subtle, but Steve notices the way Sarah’s trying to protect Bucky too right now.

“What did Winifred say about Bucky?”

Sarah Rogers and Winifred Barnes have been best friends as long as Steve and Bucky, the only difference being that they have never lost touch. Which may be because they’ve stayed living in the same town even when Steve left, but that’s beside the point.

Sarah shakes her head. “I’m not going to gossip with you, Steven. I’m just asking that you sit on this for awhile, maybe wait until things are more stable for you, before trying to pursue something like this with Bucky.”

Steve nods, because that’s a reasonable course of action.

“I don’t want to leave things on this note with him, though,” Steve says.

Sarah smiles. “Who said you had to?”

__

“The last bout of interviews is soon, Steve. And then we’re flying off to the next stop on the press tour. I don’t think there’s enough time to go to a flower shop in Brooklyn before going all the way to Manhattan,” Natasha says, but she keeps driving to the flower shop anyway.

“It’ll be fast, I swear. I just have to do this in person.”

Natasha sighs, although Steve knows she plans everything with more than enough time for travel. They shouldn’t be that late.

When they pull in front of Petal By Petal, Steve wastes no time in getting out of the car. In a perfect world, the shop would be empty, but it isn’t. There’s a man in a suit standing at the counter with Sam and Bucky, and he’s holding the beautiful blue bouquet that Bucky was working on yesterday.

“I had no idea there were so many blue flowers,” he says. “You guys did great. Pep’s going to be so happy. Maybe enough to come with me to this shindig as my date instead of as my CEO.” Then the guy puts a hand into his suit pocket and pulls out a large wad of cash.

“This should cover it, right?” Sam is already picking up the wad of money and grinning brilliantly. Bucky himself looks gobsmacked. Steve stays hanging in the back to let them finish this.

“Thank you for your business, Mr. Stark. We hope to hear from you again soon,” Sam says.

Mr. Stark of Stark Industries gives Sam a finger gun and then turns around. Steve blinks several times, because that sure is Tony Stark, billionaire, with Bucky’s bouquet. He catches glimpse of Steve.

“Hey! Steve Rogers. Looking forward to your movie, I got tickets to the premiere.”

Steve just stares stupidly, because Tony Stark knows his name? but Tony doesn’t seem to mind. He just keeps on walking until he’s out the door.

“Oh my god,” Steve says, staring after Tony Stark.

“Oh my god,” Sam and Bucky echo.

Steve shakes out of his reverie and finds Bucky, who’s looking right back at him.

“I’m gonna go deal with this,” Sam announces, and then takes the wad of money away.

Steve approaches the counter, already grinning. “Hi, Bucky.”

“Hey, Steve.” There are the beginnings of a smile on Bucky’s lips too.

“I’ve literally only got a minute, but I wanted to talk to you in person. I have to leave later today for the next stop on the press tour,” Bucky deflates at this, looking resigned, “but I wanted to tell you that I’m probably going to be moving back to town soon, after the premiere stuff is out of the way.”

“Wait, what?”

Steve smiles wider. “Yeah, it seems to be working out that way. I’d like to keep in touch with you in the meantime, and then maybe when I move back, we can … meet up? See where we are?”

Bucky’s smirking, and that’s a good sign, right?

“You askin’ me to wait for you, Rogers?”

There’s a honk coming from outside. Natasha.

“Oh, shit.” Steve turns back to Bucky. “No strings, if you don’t want them.”

“We’ll see, Rogers. Now go,” Bucky smiles a shy smile, “I’ll see you.”

“See you. Yes.” Steve looks past Bucky to the back room. “Bye Sam!"

____


	5. Bucky/Interlude

**From: Steve / 7:03 am**

**Hi :)**

**To: Steve / 7:11 pm**

**Hey :)**

__

**From: Steve / 4:24 am**

**Just got done with another round of interviews**

**From: Steve / 4:25 am**

**I think Natasha has a thing for one of my costars, Clint**

**From: Steve / 4:25 am**

**She’s ignoring me, looks like I’m right :)**

**To: Steve / 4:27 am**

**fuck off I’m sleeping u punk**

__

**To: Steve / 11:20 am**

**Someone just brought me their cactus and asked me why it isn’t growing flowers**

**To: Steve / 11:21 am**

**Like, am I the plant vet? How the fuck am I supposed to know why a cactus isn’t growing flowers**

**To: Steve / 11:21 am**

**They asked me to take its temperature omg brb**

**From Steve / 11:30 am**

**Did you take the cactus’ temperature bucky**

**From: Steve / 11:31 am**

**What did Sam do**

**To: Steve / 11:32 am**

**No I did not. I just told her the cactus isn’t old enough to produce flowers idek**

**To: Steve / 11:32 am**

**Sam suggested I check its fuckin vitals**

**From: Steve / 11:41 am**

**Google says a cactus will flower if left in a dry but cool area for a long time, and it’s gotta have lots of sunlight**

**To: Steve / 11:41 am**

**Thank u plant doctor Steve**

**To: Steve / 11:41 am**

**I’ll pitch that to ur agent for ur next role**

__

“Isn’t it time to call your boyfriend?” Winifred Barnes asks, while Sarah Rogers grins brightly next to her. Bucky flushes, because _no he doesn’t have to call Steve right now_ , and besides—

“Steve isn’t my boyfriend,” Bucky says and in response gets two nearly identical blank looks, while they both blink slowly in disbelief.

Bucky stares at them right back.

Until his phone starts ringing.

Bucky stares at them a moment longer, but he’s the first to cave. Immediately when he pulls his phone out, his own mother and Sarah Rogers begin laughing.

Steve’s calling.

Bucky’s getting off the couch and going to press answer all the while scowling at his mother.

“Shut up. Not my boyfriend,” he mutters. “Hi, Steve!”

__

**To: Steve / 8:50 pm**

**U look nice in that red suit**

**To: Steve / 8:50 pm**

**The beard is… nice too**

**To: Steve / 8:55 pm**

**Did you really just trip over your own feet**

**To: Steve / 8:56 pm**

**This is a premiere, Steven. The star tripping on the red carpet has gotta be some kind of bad luck for the movie**

**To: Steve / 8:57 pm**

**Ur mom says to better credit the person who made ur suit**

**To: Steve/ 9:00 pm**

**What the fuck the guy who bought the blue flower bouquet is at ur premiere**

**To: Steve / 9:00 pm**

**That was ToNy StArK??????? What the fuck**

**To: Steve / 9:02 pm**

**Sarah says to stop telling people she didn’t want to come, she just had pilates she couldn’t miss**

**To: Steve / 9:04 pm**

**Ok my mom says she would have come, but I think she just wants to meet celebrities**

**From: Steve / 11:57 pm**

**I’m glad you like the beard ;)**

**To: Steve / 12:00 am**

**Fcuk off**

**To: Steve / 12:00 am**

**No I don’t**

__

“That movie was all gratuitous shots of your body, Steve,” Bucky mutters as he walks out of the cinema.

Steve laughs. “ _It was not. I did a lot of fighting scenes!”_

Bucky rolls his eyes and asks Sam, who’s walking next to him. “Nope, even Sam agrees. You legit had a wet t-shirt on.”

“ _Oh come on, it’s basically written into the contract. Did you ever watch_ Thor _? That was way more shirtless time than me.”_

Bucky hums, remembering the movie. “Mmm. You’re right. I need to thank Marvel for everything they do.”

Steve laughs again, it makes Bucky feel all fluttery inside. _“Happy to be of service. But seriously, what did you think? Did you like it?”_

There’s something in his voice that tells Bucky he really cares about what Bucky thinks. Quickly, Bucky sobers up.

“It was a great film, Steve. You were awesome. I really liked that you didn’t do that stupid single manly tear after Cap’s friend fell off the train. And I absolutely want to see what happens to Cap after that cliffhanger.”

“ _Oh god, the single manly tear,”_ Steve laughs, and Bucky can hear relief in his voice.

“Can ya tell me what’s gonna happen in the next one?” Bucky asks.

“Hey, you don’t get to know the secret spoilers unless you tell me too,” Sam says.

“ _What next one, Bucky?_ ” Steve asks, perfectly innocent.

Bucky groans. “You suck,” he says to both Steve and Sam.

__

“ _So I’ve got someone starting the process of buying my place,”_ Steve says one afternoon over Skype. Bucky blinks.

“Really? That was fast.”

Steve shrugs. _“It’ll probably be going to another struggling actor._ ”

“There’s always another one of those. Least your place has some good luck in it. It’s where you were when you landed your big break,” Bucky smiles.

Steve smiles right back at Bucky, and just looks at him for a moment. Bucky feels his cheeks heat.

“ _I think I’ll be headed to New York within the next week or so. After things are finalized and I get packed.”_

“Damn that’s really soon.”

Steve tilts his head, looking all of the sudden hesitant. _“I mean, that’s what I was going for. Is that okay?”_

“What— Steve why would you, of _course_ it is. I’m excited to have you back in town again. We’ve kept in contact since you left, so I don’t think things will be weird or anything.”

Steve nods a few times, and then he grins brightly. “ _Good.”_

Bucky smiles too. “Besides, I think your mom has some plan to take you and me to dinner when you get here. I think she’s been missing ya.”

“Oh. She didn’t tell me about that. Guess you must be the favorite now.” Steve winks.

__

**From: Steve / 9:35 am**

**Boarding the plane! See you soon :)**

**To: Steve / 9:36 am**

**Can’t wait**

__


	6. Steve

When Steve (finally) gets off the goddamn plane and over to baggage claim, he’s glad to see his ma there. While on this move experience, Steve has been approached several times for pictures and autographs, since his face is fresh in everyone’s minds with _Captain America_ having been in theaters for the past few weeks. Everyone was super nice about it, so Steve was happy to do it. But it’s nice to see a familiar face.

“Hey, Stevie,” Sarah greets. “You need to wait for anything?”

Steve waves a hand. “Nah, I’ve got enough to get by for the next couple days in my carry-on.”

“Alright, let’s get a move on. We gotta get you out of here before people realize you’re the _best new star of the century_.”

Steve blushes, because that review was a bit premature even though it was nice, and follows his ma out of the airport. As he does, he pulls out his phone.

**To: Bucky / 6:18 pm**

**Made it! I’m excited to see you tonight**

Immediately after pressing send, Steve shoves the phone into his pocket. He feels like a boy with a crush these days. Always staring at his phone for a message, getting excited, and then feeling immediately dumb after he replies. That said, he’s glad that this part will hopefully be over soon, after Steve asks Bucky out. Hopefully when his ma _isn’t_ watching.

__

Steve changed his shirt a hundred times, back and forth between two shirts, but he eventually settles on a dark blue button-up. He pairs it with dark wash jeans and black shoes, nods at himself, and then turns around and goes downstairs before he can talk himself out of it.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Steve asks his ma, who is on her computer doing something.

“Oh, I have to reply to some emails. You go ahead, I’ll be there soon. We don’t want Bucky thinking we aren’t coming.”

Steve definitely doesn’t want that.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye, Stevie!”

__

When Steve walks up to the restaurant, he sees Bucky quickly. Bucky, who is dressed in black skinny jeans and a black short-sleeved dress shirt that’s got little yellow and white flowers all over it. Shit, he looks nice.

“Bucky! Hi!” Steve says, and Bucky looks up and smiles.

“Hi, Steve.” Bucky then furrows his brows. “Where’s Sarah?”

“Oh, she told me to go on ahead but she will be here later. Ready to go inside?” Steve holds an elbow out, and Bucky laughs at him, but takes Steve’s arm anyway.

“How gentlemanly of you, Rogers.”

After they go inside, they are quickly sat at their table. They place an order for their drinks, and then they look at each other for a moment.

“Well,” Steve says.

“Well.”

They grin at each other.

“So, how’s the shop?”

Bucky shrugs. “It’s fine. We hired a part-time employee to help out, his name is Scott. Seems a little helpless but he’s just happy to be there. Gives Sam a lot of shit which is fun to see. Um, Tony Stark? Has become sort of a regular. Which is pretty crazy. But yeah, things are good.”

Steve smiles wider. “That’s great, Buck. I’m glad.”

From there, conversation comes fairly easy since Steve and Bucky have talked so much since Steve left the last time. It feels to Steve like no time has passed at all, but at the same time there’s an energy between them that Steve is just itching to address.

“You gonna check that?” Bucky asks after the food has been served.

“What?”

“Your, uh, phone.”

Steve looks down at his phone on the table and yep, there sure is a notification beaming up at him.

“Oh.” Steve unlocks the phone and sees it’s a text.

**From: Ma / 8:48 pm**

**Sorry! Something came up. Winifred wanted to do something. Hope things are going well ;)**

To be honest, Steve pretty much forgot that Sarah was supposed to come in the first place, since he got so caught up with Bucky. Something tells him though that this was planned from the get go, knowing his ma.

“Everything okay?”

Steve shuts his phone off and puts it back face-down on the table. “Oh yes. It was just Ma. She said she had plans with Winifred to go to, or something.”

Bucky blinks, and maybe he too forgot it wasn’t supposed to only be him and Steve tonight?

“Oh, well alright then. I guess we will just have to have fun without her,” Bucky winks.

Steve smiles back at him. “It’s only fair.”

__

After dinner, it’s unspoken that Steve walks Bucky home. Steve doesn’t say anything on the contrary, and neither does Bucky, each of them glad to spend more time together. They’re walking pretty close, arms brushing together occasionally, and Steve wants nothing more than to like. Hold Bucky’s hand or something, but he doesn’t.

And then Bucky stops.

Steve stops too, and looks at Bucky, but Bucky is looking at the wall. Steve keeps looking at Bucky, who lets out a soft laugh.

“Y’know, I saw this ginormous poster the same day we ran into each other at the coffee shop. I had no idea you were gonna be in town.”

Steve looks over at the wall, and there’s a huge promotional poster for _Captain America_ pasted onto the wall, if a little worn and faded from being up there so long.

“Oh god, I have a big head.”

Bucky looks back at Steve. “You’ve always had a big head, punk.”

Steve scoffs. “Jerk.”

They smile at each other suddenly, as that exchange was reminiscent of when they were kids. It takes a beat, and then Bucky is leaning in. Steve’s heart starts thundering, but he absolutely does not stop what’s about to happen.

They kiss, next to a giant poster of Captain America.

It’s soft and chaste, nothing like the hard clash of their first kiss. When Bucky pulls back, he doesn’t go far.

“‘M happy you’re back, Steve.”

“For good,” Steve agrees.

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I got to be in another wonderful RBB!
> 
> Big thanks to my amazing artist, Lyn7, and to my beta Monica! thank u for reading over this even though it isn't your jam. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> THAT ART!!!!! isn't it beautiful??? I'm so lucky I got to write for it.


End file.
